


Bujin Yamato

by hnghhhhh



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Idk what i'm doing, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Season 4, dang it i romanticized a historical character again, forgot but, hnghhhhh, how i believe bujins look like gx characters, i'm planning on doing more of these tho?, there is probably no heterosexual excuse for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnghhhhh/pseuds/hnghhhhh
Summary: “Wait! Before you go,” Judai cheerfully asks, “do you wanna spend the night a little longer? Well, there isn’t much here but we could talk, like in a sleepover! You’re curious about Pharaoh, aren’t you?”The Duel Spirit stares into the duelist’s eyes, and for a moment, Judai thought they were in some sort of staring contest. The swordsman breaks contact first and Judai inwardly cheers, earning a snort from Yubel. ‘You’re still as childish as ever.’“If you desire so.”Judai, after finishing off part of the Light of Destruction, decides to retire for the night. Joining him is a war god and together they talk. Years later, the name of the Bujin is spread across the land.
Kudos: 5





	Bujin Yamato

**Author's Note:**

> hnghhhhh i've been wanting to do a starshipping/crossover fic for a while (and have so many ideas for them) with a duel spirit focus (as in i really wanna see them interacting with the dog marron, etc). so i wanna get the feel of writing how these characters act and stuff.
> 
> and i just happened to find out bujins looks like gx characters literally yesterday so whoop de oop. and! then! i wrote this and honestly i sorta just gave up at the end. it's gen but there is really no heterosexual explanation for this. i'm sorry.
> 
> ps wear masks guys! but i know y'all already are ;)

“—And that’s the last of it.” 

The man shroud in red neatly lands in the large clearing, dusting off his well-worn jacket and scouring the rest of the area. What remnants the Light of Destruction had left are gone, and Judai feels triumphant at his conclusion.  _ ‘Here seems okay.’ _ And with that, Judai sets down his bag and starts a fire. 

“Judai, you should really look for civilization. There are dangers when sleeping in the middle of nowhere. It is nothing you can’t handle, my dear, but it’s better to be cautious than to regret.”

“That’s right, Judai-kun! Are you sure you want to rest here? What if something bad happens?!”

“It’ll be fine,” Judai waves off. His companions were indispensable for his journey and he wouldn’t have it any other way, but Judai isn’t lying when he says they’re like nagging mothers. “You guys worry too much. We’ve already been out in the wild for days already, so what’s a few more times? It’s like a camping trip!”

Yubel and Daitokuji share a look of defeat and sigh as they both lower onto the ground. Daitokuji praises Judai’s fire-making skills, and Yubel rolls their eyes as they watch Judai grin from ear-to-ear at the praise of his former teacher. Pharaoh only meows, and decides on the branch it found for a toy to play with.

The echo of a branch snapping reverberates through the crisp air, like someone stepped on it. It’s too heavy for it to be Pharaoh’s, and Judai turns around to see an elegant being coming out of the forest. This elegant being, with layers of kimonos on top of another, seemed not unlike that of a fairy, of a mystical being. Whoever they were, they were not human.

“My, to have found a man in the depths of this forest. What is the name of this man, may I inquire?”

“Ah...” Judai was completely and utterly speechless. For one, they were really pretty. Like,  _ pretty _ . Second, their manner of speaking was so antiquated it reminded Judai of someone—Abidos, maybe?—or maybe those historical dramas playing on the TVs of the few hotels he stays in. They definitely belonged in a history textbook and not in front of Judai with his black turtleneck and washed jeans, that’s for sure.

_ ‘Judai, they’re a Duel Spirit.’ _ Yubel comments from the back of Judai’s mind.  _ ‘Ah, that makes sense.’ _

Then, it hit him. Well, could’ve hit him had Judai not reacted faster. Judai swiftly dodges, almost landing in the fire. “Woah there, that’s pretty dangerous you know! I could’ve been burnt toast!” The spirit in a kimono frowns as they pull back their sword, the orange lining of the blade reflecting the warm tones of the sunset. They missed. And with their sword being a powerful spirit itself, they shouldn’t miss. 

“You are not what you seem,” the mysterious being concludes, as their form began to morph to that of an ancient warrior. Donning armor like that of a samurai, with former cascading hair tied up to a neat ponytail, narrowing eyes boasting wisdom and wit. They are practically the personification of the Land of the Rising Sun. “To have dodged the Imperial Prince’s attack. I am impressed, I daresay.”

Regal and noble, august and proud. Eyes of a warrior, yet figure of a beauty. Ethereal almost, and ephemeral at the same time. Judai never had a sizable repertoire in the first place, but he knows that the spirit in front of him is nothing short of a king. Definitely a king—the air around him is somewhat familiar, a sort of feeling that Judai knows all too well. A king, one of glory and one of honor. One who has been through one too many wars.

Meanwhile, Judai gapes. “You’re a man?” _‘I thought you would’ve learned not to be deceived by appearances by now.’_ _‘I know, but Yubel—’_

“It seems you are quite strong, and for that, I must defeat you—”

“Whoa, whoa, stop right there! I’m not anyone bad! I’m not looking for a fight okay?” To prove his point, Judai puts his hands up in surrender. “I’m just gonna sleep here, and boom, I’ll be gone by tomorrow morning!” Winged Kuriboh pops out of nowhere and chirps in agreement.

The stranger contemplates, and after a while, sheaths his sword. Judai lets out a sigh of relief. “...Very well. I have seen your earlier exploit with the malevolent light, and the title of Supreme King precedes me. I am curious about that spirit you have by your side. What is it?”

Judai blinks. “Oh, you mean Yubel?” He gestures towards the Duel Spirit with crossed arms next to him. Yubel, while quiet, has a piercing glare that speaks volumes. 

The Duel Spirit shakes his head. “The other spirit.”

The brown-haired duelist turns around him. Other than him and Yubel, there’s Pharaoh, who Daitokuji retreated into earlier. “...You mean Pharaoh? The cat?”

“Cat? What is a ‘cat’?” 

“A cat’s just a cat you know?”

“Is that so? Then, what is that mysterious object you have beside the flames?”

“My bag? It’s just a bag? It... holds stuff?”  _ ‘Judai, you are not helping.’ ‘Well, what do I say?’ _

The stranger nods, seemingly in deep thought. “Most peculiar, most peculiar...” He looks up, as if wanting to say something to Judai, but keeps his mouth closed. “Well, I will retreat for now, but if we cross paths again I will slay you—”

“Wait! Before you go,” Judai cheerfully asks, “do you wanna spend the night a little longer? Well, there isn’t much here but we could talk, like in a sleepover! You’re curious about Pharaoh, aren’t you?”

“Judai! He just attacked you! Why are you asking him to stay—” Judai interrupts Yubel with a wave of his hand. “I know, I know, but I don’t like having someone leave on bad terms. Brings a bad taste to my mouth.”

The Duel Spirit stares into the duelist’s eyes, and for a moment, Judai thought they were in some sort of staring contest. The swordsman breaks contact first and Judai inwardly cheers, earning a snort from Yubel.  _ ‘You’re still as childish as ever.’ _

“If you desire so.”

\--

“My name is the Imperial Prince, Yamato...”

Under the flickering of the flames illuminating their faces, Judai couldn’t hear what he said. He was preoccupied with Yubel’s mind lectures, and maintaining the red blazes before him. “Yamato? That was your name right?”

Yamato stares at Judai, and after a moment of silence, replies back, “...You may call me Yamato, yes.”

“Cool! I’m Yuki Judai! You can just call me Judai.”

And after that, Judai continues to explain what few possessions he had. The contents of his bag included his clothes and a laptop he carried just in case. But even with just that, Yamato had such an earnest look in his eyes that Judai couldn’t help but be amused at. The sparkle in the Duel Spirit’s eyes was like that of a wise elder, yet his fervor reminded Judai of Shou and Kenzan in a way. Maybe that’s the reason why Judai likes him. “...And that’s it,” Judai finishes, storing the last bits into his bag. Pharaoh had snuggled next to Judai, savoring his warmness in the otherwise chilly night.

“I don’t think there’s anything else I haven’t shown you yet, Yamato.”

“Then, would you care to tell some of your tales?”

“...Well, it’s not like we’re in a rush.” Judai looks away from the sparks of the fire and towards Yamato. He almost jumps at his gaze. The swordsman stares resolutely at Judai, intrigued by what stories the latter had to offer. Yamato had such an overzealous look that Judai almost felt sorry for not having such a tale grandiose enough to match Yamato’s expectations. But no worries, Judai can handle some pressure. Probably.

“The first time I really encountered the Light of Destruction was in my second year of high school...”

\--

“—then I summoned Neos and destroyed The Light Ruler with a bam! Man, he was so cool, I wish you could’ve seen it! The satellite also got destroyed with the help of my friend who channeled his inner dinosaur spirit—a different kind of spirit, so not like you or me—and everything became better. Saiou was freed from the Light and Edo woke up and the people in the white dorm got their memories back too.” Yamato sighed in relief, if only for a moment. “But!” Judai exclaimed enthusiastically, which led to Yamato moving closer to the edge of his seat. Judai continued, “it’s not over yet!”

“The tale seems to have reached a conclusion, has it not?”

“You’re right! Everything should be okay now, right? Actually, the Light of Destruction disappeared from Saiou, but it still remained on Earth,” Judai rambles, “And it really caused a lot of trouble, but that’s another story. It’s also how I reunited with Yubel, and met more friends! Wanna hear it?” Judai feels like a kid again, excitedly replicating action moves he saw on TV with his Elemental Heroes. Like he regained some part he lost when he entered adulthood. He wasn’t fond of explaining his past, especially moments that brought up that indescribable feeling Judai couldn’t deal with, but there was just something about Yamato that made a river of words flow. Yamato was a really good listener. Like, really good. Yubel says it’s because Judai hasn’t talked to others in a while.  _ ‘I suggest meeting up with your friends sometime.’ _ Judai muses,  _ ‘Maybe.’ _

“I am most intrigued with your tale with your partner spirit, but it is reaching nightfall. You are still human, and you need rest. Perhaps we can continue tomorrow.” Judai agrees, suppressing a yawn but failing rather terribly. Judai could feel Yubel smirking from wherever they were. Judai didn’t even know he was tired; talking with Yamato was just too fun, he supposes. He takes off his Osiris Red jacket— _ ‘I’m shocked you still have it, Judai’ _ says Yubel—and spreads it on the soft grass below. Winged Kuriboh materializes right beside him, squeezing through the gap between his arms and purring in a way only Kuribohs can make. 

It is nightfall by now, and Judai takes note of the bright spots contrasting the indigo skies, how small they seem despite knowing how big they really are. It’s quiet—no leaves rustling, no animals bustling, no noise at all. It would’ve been unsettling for some, for a forest that can’t sing is not a forest one should sleep in, but it was rather tranquil really. Peaceful, until a clear voice resonated through the night.

“I,” Yamato starts, “have heard countless tales in my journey. Gods, goddesses, divine beings only the gifted can see and hear—and, as one in exile, I have heard those of unscrupulous figures whose family does not even wish to see them. But with yours, it makes me anticipate what else I have yet to learn. Friendship, hope, what it truly means to ‘grow up.’ I feel an assortment of emotions when listening to you. It is not a bad feeling.” Judai turns towards Yamato, who is on the other side of the fire, but what he sees is simply the back of a man. 

“I like your tales, Judai.” And, with that, night falls.

\--

“What should the name be?”

“Hm... why not Yamato, after the legendary hero. If I remember correctly, his appearance looked like this...”

“I thought he looked different?”

“Isn’t the appearance most associated with him look like this? Then shouldn’t it  _ be _ him? The stories keep having this image whenever he’s mentioned after all.”

“Maybe.”


End file.
